The present invention relates to a stretch wrapping device for wrapping a film web around a load in a packaging operation.
A variety of stretch wrapping machines have been developed to wrap a load with a stretched film web in order to contain and cover the load. One of the most popular uses of stretch wrapping is to unitize a number of small packages with a pallet base so that they can be handled together as a larger unit.
Extremely effective stretch wrapping devices are available to perform this function such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,510 and 4,302,920 to Lancaster et al., and assigned to Lantech, Inc., which are incorporated herein by reference. However, a need has existed for a simplified inexpensive stretch wrapping device which does not have to be supported by a strong and extensive structural framework, yet which continues to be durable and reliable in operation.
There also exists the need for a stretch wrapping device which may be easily and inexpensively shipped and which is portable and easily assemblable at the point of use.
There is also a need for a stretch wrapping device which occupies little or no floor space and which provides little or no obstruction on the floor which would interfere with positioning the pallet load in the wrapping position and also which would interfere with other operations taking place in the vicinity of the stretch wrapping device.
There also exists the need for a stretch wrapping device which has the ability to effectively wrap a load in a wrapping area where the floor is uneven without specially customizing the stretch wrapping device or putting a strain on the stretch wrapping device.
There is also a need for a stretch wrapping device which can be effectively positioned between two loading bays so that loads passing through each loading bay may be moved easily into the wrapping position without interference with the stretch wrapping machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stretch wrapping device which does not have to be supported by a strong and extensive structural framework, yet which continues to be durable and reliable in operation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a stretch wrapping device which may be easily and inexpensively shipped and which is portable and easily assemblable at the point of use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stretch wrapping device which occupies little or no floor space and which provides little or no obstruction on the floor which would interfere with positioning the pallet load in the wrapping position and also which would interfere with other operations taking place in the vicinity of the stretch wrapping device.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a stretch wrapping device which has the ability to effectively wrap a load in a wrapping area where the floor is uneven without specially customizing the stretch wrapping device or putting a strain on the stretch wrapping device.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a stretch wrapping device which can be effectively positioned between two loading bays so that loads passing through each loading bay may be moved easily into the wrapping position without interference with the stretch wrapping machine.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed in the appended claims.